Anexión Y Secesión
by SalyKon
Summary: Un poco de la historia no contada de México y Guatemala en su primer y unico año y seis meses como esposos, mas concretamente los pasos que los llevaron a alejarse quedando con la duda de conquién de los dos su hijo Chiapas estaria mejor. Aparicion de los países centroaméricanos. Comentarios y acciones subidas de tono por parte de todos. Terminado.


**Las chicas en la imagen son; México y Guatemala en halloween.  
**

Respondo al comentario de **Guest**, para evitar problemas. No consideron que sea una estupidez que muy pocos apoyen a** México hombre**, dije que era una reverenda estupidez que solo nos imaginemos que el que siempre se **enamora** de México sea Guatemala, o ambos comparten amor o ninguno**. **Me disculpo si mal entendiste la información.

Volviendo a lo de México no digo que no haiga muchos fans de su version masculina, de hecho pienso que hay mas fans para MN y MS.

* * *

**Siglo XIX.**

**Ciudad de México**

Era de noche, tal vez entre las ocho treinta y nueve, en una linda casa estilo barroco que se encontraba a un par de calles del palacio municipal, algo estaba pasando.

En una habitación que cualquiera hubiera calificado de oficina, se encontraban dos personas. Una de pie en medio de la habitación y la otra sentado sosteniendo unos papeles de contenido importante.

— Entonces te vas ¿eh? — hablo un hombre de ojos verdes, cabello negro y tez morena clara, no aparentaría mas de veintiuno. Su voz detonaba ironía y sarcasmo.

— Por favor no lo hagas ver como si yo fuera la mala. — le contesto una mujer que al contrario del otro, tenía un cabello ondulado castaño y ojos marrones junto a su tez morena realmente le daba un toque muy bello. Cosa que se podía opacar por la voz cansada de ella.

El primero era la representación humana de México y en esos momentos cabecilla del Imperio Mexicano. Y la otra la segunda al mando de la misma y su esposa, Guatemala.

— Nadie lo intenta, tu sola lo haces. — volvió a hablar México esta vez sin ironías y más seriamente.

— Habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, yo no me involucraría en los asuntos de tu territorio y tú me dejarías a mí tratar, los míos y los de mis hermanos. — Un trato en donde ambos salían ganando, pues así mantenían la hegemonía de la región.

Ninguno esperaba, ni deseaba que eso fuera a cambiar después de su independencia.

— Exacto. Pero _yo_ tengo la obligación de mantener las cosas en orden en nuestros territorios y en nuestra casa. — su tono cada vez reflejaba mas su enojo. Una forma un tanto vaga de decir que él era el patriarca.

— ¿Es esta tu justificación de llevar soldados hacia mi capital? — dijo la mujer incrédula de ello.

— Si. — Una respuesta corta y directa. Dura y verdadera.

— Esto no esta funcionando y lo sabes. — volvió a hablar ahora mas convencida que nunca.

— Es demasiado pronto para decirlo, mejor dime que no quieres hacer el esfuerzo. — El tono del de cabello negro no retrocedió ni un segundo.

— No es así. Pero me prometiste que nada iba a cambiar, con respecto a nuestra política. Y ahora sales conque quieres volverte una federación. — y aunque el de ella no tuviera la misma gravedad, tampoco cedió.

— Sabes recuerdo el día en que te conocí, éramos unos niños, siempre pensé que eras diferente. — Hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar — Pero Nicaragua y Costa Rica tenían razón en todo. Al final solo eres una mujer a la que consintieron toda su vida y que no sabe esforzarse por nadie más que sí misma. — Para entonces México había vuelto a sus papeles.

Ese hecho por muy simple que pareciera, hizo perder los estribos a Guatemala, arrebatándole los papeles de la mano y rompiéndolos en el proceso.

— ¡Esto es precisamente el problema! ¡Que no quieres hablar sobre el! — Era injusto que México la acusara de ser así, cuando el precisamente no fue diferente de hacer exactamente lo mismo.

— ¿Y sabes por qué? — le pregunto, era extraño para ese momento la nación masculina también hubiera explotado y estaría gritándole a la otra.

— porque estoy ocupado, con los problemas de mi territorio. Lo que menos quiero es llegar a casa y ver que ahí también los hay. — Soltó sorprendentemente sin alzar la voz.

— ¡yo también tengo problemas en mi territorio! ¡Pero esa no es escusa para que _nos_ descuides! — La otra nación solo se desespero más por ese hecho.

Alguien que no conociera la situación hubiera pensando que Guatemala se refería también a sus hermanos. Pero no era así. No para los que conocían la situación.

— Baja la voz despertaras al bebe — pero ya era tarde para la advertencia, el llanto no se hizo esperar y resonó por toda la casona.

— No te preocupes Nicaragua, no solo es buena para cotillear, también sabe cuidar de su sobrino — Dicho y hecho, se oyeron unos cuantos pasos que se dirigían a la habitación del ruido, momentos después ya no se escuchaba nada.

Muchos pensaron que eran demasiado jóvenes para casarse y más aun para tener un bebe. Pero una cosa llevo a la otra y cuando menos sintieron, ya estaban en una cama desnudos, acalorados y abrazados.

Si alguien preguntaba cuando exactamente, habían hecho abuelo a España. La respuesta por parte de ambos hacía alusión a los últimos años de la guerra de independencia de México. Principal razón de porque el español no conoció a su nieto. Las heridas por la independencia aun estaban demasiado abiertas.

Un hijo de una nación viene siendo representación de algo, ya sea una nación propia o un estado. En el caso del hijo de México y Guatemala este representaba al territorio de Chiapas. Era un precioso bebe con los rasgos de su padre y los ojos y cabello de su madre.

México voltio la vista a su alrededor, no eran ningún idiota (aunque a veces lo aparentara) sabia que El Salvador y Honduras estaban afuera de su despacho. Esperando a meterse en la discusión si así la situación lo requería.

Le dio gracia lo bien que podrían cuidar de sus hermanas, cuando no se estaban peleando entre ellos, ni haciendo rabiar a las otras. Por otra parte se sintió ofendido de que consideraran, que él fuera a hacerle algo a la nación frente a él.

Aunque también le recorrió un poco de ironía el hecho de que hace más de un año y por petición misma de Guatemala, ambos mandaron a sus ejércitos para evitar que El Salvador se levantara en contra de la anexión.

Si que eran muy buenos hermanos ¿No?

Fijo su vista en su esposa, era bellísima, desde la punta de sus dedos hasta sus cabellos. Lo bien que contrastaba ese vestido occidental y a simple viste de corte fino, sobre su cuerpo. No había nada que no le gustara.

La otra nación también fijo su vista en su esposo, y no pudo evitar recordar todas las noches que pasaron juntos. Ni negar lo bien que le quedaba ese atuendo de señor hidalgo. Mucho menos el sentimiento que siempre había generado en ella esa mirada suya.

No cabía duda, ambos estaban enamorados. Pero ninguno quería ceder a lo que consideraban justo, ni aceptar que el otro contradijera más que sus justificaciones validas para los eventos. Algo que llevaban haciendo desde el virreinato. Siempre dar órdenes nunca escuchar. Y por eso no podrían estar juntos.

El cuento de hadas se estaba desmoronando.

— Me quiero llevar al niño — después de esos minutos de silencio que cualquiera diría que se transformaron en horas, la nación femenina hablo.

— ¿Te quieres? — y tanto la mirada como la voz de México se volvió peligrosa.

— Ya me oíste. Puedes visitarlo cuando quieras. — hablo Guatemala no temiéndole a esa mirada.

— ¿Que te hace pensar que voy a dejar que te lo lleves? — ataco el pelinegro tenso de pensar en la magnitud de todo esto.

— Dame una razón, para no pensarlo. — la otra hispana tampoco estaba mejor, pero sabía disimularlo.

— Te daré dos. Uno, no te encuentras bien políticamente… — Apunto indiscriminadamente a un tema delicado.

— Tu tampoco estas mucho mejor — Le hizo ver la nación femenina.

Cierto, pero quería creer que a comparación de su esposa, el estaba un poco mejor.

— Y dos ese territorio es muy extenso te será difícil protegerlo en caso de una invasión — Otro tema delicado, pero porque contenía otras implicaciones.

Guatemala dio pequeños pasos hasta acercase al escritorio, una vez ahí bajo lo suficiente su cuerpo y aunque el escote de su vestido no fuera muy pronunciado, dejo frente a los ojos de la nación masculina una perfecta visión de sus pechos.

— ¿Estás insinuando que podrías llegar a invadirme? — Y para hacer más efecto a ese tono de voz y posición sugerente, pestañeo delicadamente sus ojos.

México sonrió de forma ladina ante la pregunta. Y por supuesto, por la vista.

— Mas que preocuparte por mí, yo diría que pongas atención a Francia e Inglaterra. Ahora que España no esta, creen que tienen la dulcería abierta para escoger como fregarnos — completo sin quitar la sonrisa antes mencionada

Benditas independencias les trajo muchas cosas; buenas y malas (aunque últimamente mas malas) pero una de esas que todavía no sabían clasificar, recaía en el hecho de que ahora las potencias europeas tenían pase libre a tomarles el pelo si se descuidaban.

Esperen. De hecho si era una cosa mala.

Eso y el hecho de pensar que Guatemala le _hiciera_ la misma pregunta a cualquier de los mencionados. Le quitaron gracia al asunto.

— Pero podrías_ ofrecerles_ la misma pregunta a ellos a ver que te dicen — Dijo con un tono que a la nación femenina le sonó a celos y reclamos. Mientras acercaba una mano para acariciar el suave rostro de Guatemala.

— Podría… — acepto la otra — Pero no estoy segura de que tengan lo que a mí me gusta. — Sonrió y acerco una de sus manos a la desocupada de México y la beso dulcemente.

* * *

**Afuera del despacho.**

— ¿Van a hacerlo cierto? — Esa pregunta provenía de un muchacho de diecinueve años de tez oliva y de ojos y cabellos negros. La nación de Honduras.

— Probablemente… — Respondió la nación de El Salvador; de ojos castaños y cabello negro con una tez parecida a la de su hermano junto a la edad que emulaba.

Los dos se encontrabas a menos de un metro de la puerta, pero podían escuchar perfectamente la conversación que se llevaba en el despacho.

Ambos encontraron ese hecho curioso (o morboso) por una parte. Y el otro asqueroso pues era su hermana con su esposo.

— ¿Crees que lo hagan en el piso o el escritorio? — Volvió a preguntar Honduras.

— En el escritorio. — respondió sin dudar El Salvador.

Parece que la curiosidad junto con la morbosidad, gano la partida. Bueno, no se podría esperar mucho viniendo de ellos dos.

— ¿Porque lo dices? — Honduras lo observo confundido, queriendo una explicación.

— porque el escritorio de México es lo suficientemente grande como para tres personas y bastante cómodo si no quieres hacer tu solo todo el trabajo. — lo dijo de una manera bastante metódica que no parecía que estuvieran hablando de sexo. Más bien diciéndote que algún tipo de licor era bueno y debería probarlo.

— Se oye genial, pero no se compara al hecho de hacerlo de pie en la biblioteca — Esta vez fue turno de El Salvador que volteo a ver a su hermano, a la espera de su explicación.

— La sensación de que ella intente sostenerse fuertemente de los libros y que sean demasiado fáciles de resbalarse entre sus manos, mientras no pierdes la concentración es complicado y unico. — El Salvador levanto ambas cejas de forma curiosa.

Pero esa información le había sacado la duda, de porque Honduras se había vuelto aficionado a los libros, tanto así que llegaba a encerrarse en la biblioteca durante varias horas del día.

Y eso que ninguno sabía lo que sus hermanas hacían. Pero que familia…

* * *

Notas;

-si hay datos historicos, pero los pondre en el siguiente capitulo.

-Porque se me ocurrio tremenda historia? Bueno...hay un fanfic que anda rodando por aqui sobre México y Guatemala y los supuestos hijos que tuvieron (Chiapas y Los Altos) la escritora es de Nicaragua.

-Soy consciente de que no a todos les gustara el hecho de que México sea hombre, pero ya me aburrio el Guatemala masculino de la anexion y no lo digo para ofender, los que han sabido manejar la historia utilizan a ambos como hombres, mujeres o Guatemala es mujer. Porque cuando muchas veces se pone a México mujer y a Guatemala hombre se tiende a creer que solo hay enamoramiento por parte de Guate.

Lo cual es una reverenda estupidez o los dos se enamoran o ninguno, porque historicamente nunca se ha confirmado que el vecino del sur, se moria por estar junto a nosotros. Por algo se separaron.

-no soy muy buena describiendo situaciones sexuales, asi que no esperen mucho.


End file.
